Feeble Thread
by salmonbutter
Summary: An unseen love blooms in an unseen situation. Fiori Clementine, wealthy daughter of a Marquis meets Commodore James Norrington.


Introduction

October 1703

Fleshless bodies surrounded an unknown military man and me. The bodies were still somehow walking, illuminated by the moonlight. Some ragged clothing still hung off of them. The ship we were on swayed lightly from the waves beneath the boat. I could feel the back of the military's man on mine as we eyed skeptically our enemies. The silence was so eerie that it sent chills down my spine. I held my sword tightly in my hands, pointing the tip towards the middle of the fleshless group of skeletons. Finally, one of the carcasses charged at me. And the battle began…

"What are we to do? Gabriel is in no shape to serve in the navy and they want young men to join this colony. You've already served your time in the navy."

"I know, I know. And thank you for subtly calling me old, Monique." Two smooth fingers rubbed the bridge of one's nose before glancing at a slouched lady, dozing off on her unfinished letter. "What in the world is she doing?" The wealthily-clothed man placed his large hand on the girl's shoulder and shook it a few times.

"Fiori, you shouldn't sleep on your letters. You'll ruin them." The man commented. The girl groaned and blinked her eyes open, sitting back up groggily. The ink from her pages was now on her cheek. She looked at her father, sleepily.

"Oh, father," She smiled, dazed and gathered her scattered pages into one pile. "I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night."

Her father smiled back for a moment and looked at the large grandfather clock in the room. "It is rather late. Go get some sleep, young lady. Tomorrow is a big day." Fiori stood up from her chair, carrying her letters in one hand. She glanced at her mother who was in the room as she pushed back a few stray chocolate hairs from her face. She noticed the distressed emotion in both of her parents' faces but dismissed it.

"A big day? How so?" The girl smoothed out her elegant pale pink dress, finely sewn.

"You'll be meeting with Sir Mackenzie Davenport, a family friend," He answered, turning his head back to his wife. "He has always fancied you."

A sigh escaped the young woman's mouth. "I already told you, father. I'm not ready to be wed, yet. I'd rather meet my husband by myself than be introduced awkwardly."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. Your mother and I have some issues to sort out." Her father's abrupt answer startled her. "Have a good night, dear."

She hesitated and looked in between the two of them. She winced but tried to think nothing of it. "Alright, good night." She spoke as she made her way out of the room and towards her sickly brothers'.

_Fiori Clementine, 21 years old and only daughter of Marquis Armand Clementine and Marquise Monique Clementine. Sibling of 26 year old Lieutenant Gabriel Clementine._

"…and so I told her to have fun making people fat and miserable as I walked out of the store!" Fiori finished her story, sitting on the edge of her brother's bed, watching him with a humorous sparkle in her eyes. Her older brother laughed loudly before coughing a few times and regaining his smile as her little sister lost hers.

"I don't believe you! You're so rude!" He commented, all while laughing. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail tied with a black bow. He sat up against the head of his bed with a cup of tea in between his hands. His maroon eyes examined Fiori's facial expression as she regained her smile weakly.

Fiori placed her hands on her brother's left hand and held it tightly between hers. "Gabriel, I heard mother and father talking about how you were to be enrolled in the navy in Port Royal again."

Gabriel nodded, keeping his smile.

"But wouldn't it be bad for your health to go?" She asked, slowly and calmly, showing him pleading eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes, pressing his head back on the wooden furnishing.

"I have to, little Fiori." He placed his hand on her head and smiled warmly. "I'm not dead, you know. Nor am I dying. I'm still healthy. Like the doctor said, it's just a flu." Though he was entirely confident in his speech, a part of Fiori wasn't totally convinced. Ignoring the doubt, she continued their conversation.

"When do you have to leave to Port Royal?"

"Tomorrow evening. I could leave tonight but the boat leaves at 1 in the morning. I'd rather get some rest before leaving." He responded, trying to relieve her in an assured tone of voice. He noticed how she was now in deep thought, staring at her hands with her eyebrows furrowed. He hesitated for a few seconds then questioned her. "What are you thinking?" He raised his own eyebrows. Fiori looked up and smirked.

"I have an idea."

"About what?"

"About… a 'replacement.'" She answered, standing up and pacing the room, one hand on her hip and the other up to her mouth, biting her nail.

"A replacement? For what?"

She looked at him sharply, intensity in her eyes. "Brother, there is no way I will let you go off to Port Royal. Not in your condition. I may not be a doctor, but it's not hard to intuit that enrolling into the navy will graven your condition," Her eyes wandered to the floor again and began to pace once more. "You and father have taught me marine subjects for almost all my life. I know every term, every direction, and every boat mechanic. I know how to command a small crew, how to sail a ship and how to read maps." She looked over again at him with a smirk plastered on her lips. "What if…" She trailed off. Her brother eyed her suspiciously, seemingly not pleased.

"If…?" He prolonged, eyeing her. She looked directly at him, mischievously.

"What if I pretend to be you? We look somewhat alike," She smirked even more. "If I just tied my hair back, got rid of my make up and wore your clothes, we'd be identical."

"Absolutely not." He immediately responded with an emotionless face and voice. Fiori frowned and threw her hands to the side.

"Why not? You're a marine Lieutenant, are you not? A lieutenant is out of harms way at almost all times! You're a commander! Not just a pawn soldier!"

"You're wrong. The danger increases with the ranks, it's just not visible," He looked down at his sheets once again before closing his eyes. "You already know only males are allowed in the navy. You're insane, Fiori. And even if there was no danger, can you imagine what would happen to our family name if your secret was discovered? But more importantly, what would happen to _you_ if they found out?" He looked back up at her, sternly. "It's out of the question. I won't let you."

"But Gabriel! It'll give me experience as a sailor! I'll be more enlightened! And if mother and father ask my whereabouts, you can just tell them that I decided to go off to that etiquette school in England for a while!" She felt her throat close up as her eyes began to sting with tears of frustration. "Please, Gabriel! Just until you're better!" She stared at him vulnerably.

Gabriel simply stared back at her, un-phased.

"Please…" She pushed, once again, softly. He continued to stare at her for over a minute then finally sighed and rubbed his temples.

"There's a man I know in the navy. Olivier. Lieutenant-Commander Olivier Radcliff." Gabriel looked up at his sister with his eyebrow raised in desperation. "He's my oldest and most trusted friend from the navy. I suppose he could help you."

"You mean…?" She gawked at him. Gabriel turned his head away with an irritated twitch at his mouth and aggravated eyes.

"Only for a few days at most." He answered, displeased. Her face lit up with excitement and relief as she attacked her brother with a tight embrace.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, brother dearest!" She rubbed her cheek against his cheek happily. Gabriel kept his irritated look as he looked away.

"Get off of me, you idiot!" But he couldn't help but crack a small smile.

Fiori adjusted the navy uniform's collar as she eyed her reflection in the gold framed mirror. Her brother sat behind her, on his bed, arms crossed and an anxious expression plastered on his face. Fiori now wore her ash brown hair down, the curls embracing her face. She brushed her hair out and tied it back in a low ponytail, the usual hair-do for men, with a black ribbon. She kept eyeing herself. She finally turned around and looked at her brother.

"Well?" She probed. Gabriel looked at her up and down and thought.

"Did you take off your make up?"

"Yes."

"…"

"What is it?"

"You still look too feminine…"

Fiori sighed and turned back to the mirror and tried on her brother's uniform hat. It was made out of leather and it was triangular, outlined by a gold line. The uniform consisted of a navy jacket that came down to her mid thighs, outlined in gold streak, a gold outlined white waistcoat, a poofy white dress shirt, black breeches with white knee socks, black shoes and to top it off, a poofy scarf was worn and tucked into the waist coat so the white dress shirt could not be seen when the coat was worn.

"Can I see your wig?" Fiori asked while looking at him in the mirror. Gabriel nodded and got up to open a drawer and pull out a mannequin head, wearing a wig. The wig was white and was in a low ponytail, tied in a perfect bow. There was a sort of roll on each side of the head. He walked over to Fiori with it in his hands. Fiori tied her hair so that not even the smallest brown hair was visible. Her brother adjusted the wig perfectly to her head and then put his hat on her head. Fiori examined herself once more. She touched her hat as she moved her head side to side.

"Better. Much better." Gabriel commented. "Though you still look like a girl, I've seen a lot of men with feminized faces."

"But aren't I short for a man?"

"I've also seen a lot of short men."

Fiori smiled and then cleared her throat. She placed her hands behind her back and made the sternest face she could manage. She paced the room, walking confidently, a frown on her face. Her brother watched her with a strange face. She abruptly stopped and snapped her head back up. She spook with the deepest voice she could manage

"Men! Now is the time to show England's strength! These pirates have slipped out of our hands far too many times! Today is the day we show the power of the world's greatest navy!" Fiori ended her practice speech and then looked over to her brother with a straight face. Gabriel looked back at her with an equally impassive face. They stared at each other for a few seconds then burst out laughing at the same time. Gabriel walked over to her in mid laughter and patted her back.

"That would've been believable if I didn't know whom you were." He mentioned.

"No one will know who I am." She looked back at her reflection with a determinated stare. "I am Lieutenant Gabriel Clementine, son of Marquis Armand Clementine and Marquise Monique Clementine. Older sibling of Fiori Clementine."


End file.
